A Never Dying Love
by Baby Shadow
Summary: Kaoru get sick one day and starts having dreams. Dreams that bring the future of destiny. But what happens when it really comes true's.
1. Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that's all you have to know.  
  
Title: A Never Dying Love  
Ch 1- Sick  
  
A warm breeze stirred the grass by the river side. It lifted wisp of hair from Kenshin_s blood red mane that was held together in a low ponytail. He sat on the rivers bank looking at the water shimmer in the summer sunlight. He sighed and stood up, heading back to the Dojo. As he entered the gate, he noticed he saw the two little girls running around playing tag. They stopped when they saw him.  
  
"Uncle Ken, where were you, why weren't you at breakfast" the littlest stated.  
  
Kenshin smiled, replying "I had to go into town on very important business that I did"  
  
The older girl of the two looked strangely at him, not quiet believing his story, but decided not to say anything. The younger girl tapped her on the shoulder and said "Your it" And ran away as fast as her small legs would carry her.  
  
Kenshin walked around the dojo toward the kitchen, looking around as he did. The large cherry blossom's brought back so many memories. He had only been at the Dojo for a year now yet it felt like he had been there forever. To him this was his home.  
  
He opened the sliding door and stepped inside. He noticed Kaoru sitting on her knees in front of the stove. He stared at her while she chopped the vegetables. She raised her hand over her mouth and let out a loud cough. Her slim body shook as she coughed again. He watched as her body began the sway from side to side, before her limp body fell to the floor. Kenshin knelt down beside her calling her name, trying to wake her up. He felt her forehead. It was hot. He dashed out the door and went to find Megumi. He located her on the porch talking to Sano and Yahiko.  
  
" Miss Megumi" Kenshin said in a clam voice yet alert voice. Megumi knew by the sound in his voice that something was wrong. "It's Kaoru" He said nothing more knowing that Megumi understood.  
He led her to the kitchen along with Sano and Yahiko. Megumi was as Kaoru side instantly. She placed her hand on her forehead and gasped. "She's burning up, Kenshin would you bring Miss Kaoru to her room". Megumi said standing. Kenshin nodded and took Kaoru's fragile body into his arms. As he walked steadily to her room, he glanced down every now and then at her. Her face was pale and the color from her lips was almost gone, he could see beads of sweat forming on her neck and forehead. When they finally reached the room he placed her on the mat that she used for her bed. Megumi instantly began to untie the band around Kaoru's Kimono.  
  
Uh- Miss Megumi what are you doing" Kenshin asked shocked.  
  
"We've got to cool her off." She said, then turning to Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"Sano, go get a bucket full cold water from the well and bring a cloth with you" He left immediately "And Yahiko run a get the Doctor, He should be in town at Hiyato's house, Hurry up RUN." He too left quickly. Kenshin knelt down before the limp body. "Well are you going to help me" Megumi asked hastily. "Uh yes what do you want me to do" He asked awaiting her instructions. "You finish undressing her while I go get my medicine bag." She stated "WHAT, you want me to ...uh" he screeched waving his hand into front of his face. "JUST DO IT "She screamed leaving the room rapidly.  
Kenshin sighed and looked down at Kaoru. He then began to pull the avy material of her kimono off her shoulders. He could feel the heat coming from her fevered body. The top part of the Kimono was completely off exposing the bandages she use to bond her breast. He swallowed the large lump in his throat_. If miss Kaoru wakes up, seeing me undress her like this, there's no telling what she would do. He then pulled the remaining part of the weighty material out from below her, leaving her half naked before his eyes. Kenshin turned toward the door as Megumi came running in with Sano right behind her. She got out a small cup and poured a dark liquid into it.  
  
"Help me sit her up" she said  
  
Ken shin then wrap his arm around Kaoru's back and sat her up as best he could, with out letting her topple over. Megumi tilted her head backwards and proceeded to give Kaoru the medicine. She swallow some and then began another fit of coughing. After she stopped Megumi gave her the rest. Kenshin laid her down on the mat once again, while Megumi dumped and white cloth into the ice-cold water. She twisted in her hands a few times then laid it on the Kaoru's hot head. " The wash cloth should bring the fever down some and the medicine should stop the coughing." Megumi sigh and stood. "We should change the cloth every hour and give her an dose of the same medicine every four hours until the coughing goes away."  
  
She straddled toward the door tiredly. " What is causing her sickness Miss Megumi." Kenshin asked She turned around and faced him.  
  
" It's nothing more than the flu, you don't have to worry" She turned and left. _  
The doctor arrived a few minutes later, examining Kaoru. He turned then to Megumi. " Thank you, may of saved her life" She walked off stating over her shoulder. " All in a days work."  
  
The next few days had gone by peacefully, but Kaoru was still sick in bed. The fever had returned, and every now and then her body would get extremely hot or icy cold. Kenshin walked down the hall to Kaoru's room with a fresh bucket of water in his hands. He entered the room quietly setting the bucket down next to him. He removed the cloth from her forehead and dipped it into the cold water. As he let it draw in water he heard her body stir. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around confused.  
  
"Ken-shin" she called.  
  
" Yes, Miss Kaoru"  
  
Her eye were drawn to his immediately. "I_m so cold" she stated as her body began to tremble.  
  
He went to the closet in her room and pulled out a heavy dark green blanket, then laying it on her gently.  
  
" Is that better"  
  
She nodded. She closed her eyes once more then reopened.  
  
"How long have I been asleep" She said starting to cough slightly  
  
"Three days"  
  
She smiled  
  
"I bet Yahiko is happy to get out of his training"  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded. She sighed and tried to lean up  
  
" Miss Kaoru, your not strong enough" he stated " But there's so many things I have to do" She tried to stand this time only to be stopped by Kenshin.  
  
" No I can not allow it, If you don't get your rest you won't get better." She could see the determination in his eyes. She laid back on the mat.  
  
"Now sleep you need your rest." and with out thinking about it he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Thoughts meandered through her head. She was so confused. He left her alone, and she continued to think about him.  
  
" Ken-shin" ************* Hoped you liked it because it was my first Rk fanfic ever. Read and Review. 


	2. Reunion with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, IF you didn't already know. If you didn't then now you do.  
  
Title: A Never Dying Love  
  
Ch 2-Reunion with the enemy  
  
It was dark and Kaoru was engulfed in some sort of fog. The mist was heavy and thick she couldn't even see her own hand when she put in front of her face. She looked around, nothing but the sound of herself breathing. She then realized it wasn't her. She turned around calling out her friends names.  
  
"Megumi" She looked around once more "Yahiko, Sanosuke, where are you?" The breathing was getting closer. She was scared, like never before. Where is everyone" She wondered.  
  
She then felt the hot breathe on the back of her neck. She wasted no time turning around to see who or what that thing was, she just ran. Running to nowhere. Nowhere that she knew at least. She ran till she saw light up a head. She slowed her pace until she came to a complete stop. There where large doors, just floating there, attached to nothing at all. She realized someone was behind her, she didn't know how but she knew. She did a 180 degree turn and came face to face with the Battoshi. (A/N: How ever you spell it) His eyes where glowing yellow and he wore no expression on his face.  
  
Then Sanosuke and Megumi appeared in front of her out of thin air. She tried to call there named but no sound came from her mouth. She held her throat loosely, and looked at the scene being played before her eyes. Sanosuke charged at Kenshin, but Kenshin had already drawn his sword and had sent it through Sano's torso. Megumi screamed and fell to her knees, tears streaming from, her eyes. Kenshin now hovered above her and put his sword thorough her back, making her gasp for air. Her limp body lay still on the floor. Tears had to come to Kaoru's eyes and her lips formed the word "Why".  
Yahiko appeared tears forming in his eyes as she stared at Sanosuke and Megumi's limp floor that were sprawled out on the floor in their own blood. Yahiko eye snapped and stared at the Battoshi. Kenshin showed no concern for what he had done. Yahiko lodge forward, with his wooden sword in hand. Kenshin easily dodged Yahiko's attack. Using his god like speed made a wound across Yahiko's chest. He too fell to the floor lifeless. Kaoru could not take it anymore. She let out a loud scream drawing Kenshin's attention to her. She gasped as he began to make toward her sword at hand. She scrabbled back in fear, not noticing the doors open to let her in. Next thing she was on the edge of the door, gravity treating the take her down. Kenshin still advancing toward her, she stepped back in haste falling down a never ending pit. Screaming, she could nothing but scream.   
Kaoru pulled her self forward, breathing rather heavily. She looked around realizing she was in her room. She placed her hand on her forehead. She was still hot. She then remembered it was a dream. Yes it was a dream. She let out an audible sigh, lying back on her mat, very tired. She closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Kenshin was outside along with the others doing the laundry. He whipped the sweat off his brow and looked up at the sun. It was an unusually hot day. He stood up and dried his hands on his kimono, and walked over to the others. "Miss Megumi, how Miss Kaoru doing, is she feeling better?" He asked taking a seat next to her. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking" They spun around only to see Kaoru, freshly dressed in a purple kimono. "Kaoru, what are you doing out of bed, your still not well. I'm just fine, it's nothing more than a cough, plus I can't bear to stay one more day in bed." "But Miss Kaoru" Kenshin began "I don't care, I'm not going back to bed, and there's nothing you can say to stop me." She snapped. "Oh yeah" Sanosuke stated punching his hands together. "You wouldn't dear." Kaoru said talking a step back. Smiles formed on each of there faces and they moved slowly toward her. "Stop don't come any further, NOOOOO" She hurled around and ran back in the Dojo, with Kenshin, Megumi, Yahiko and Sanosuke right behind here. It continued that way for the rest of the day. They finally came to realize that Kaoru had gotten better.  
  
Hope liked it, well read and review. 


End file.
